Fallen Angels
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: x-over with chobits! Knowing that the reason of her parents split is from a persocom, can Rini learn how to except the one her uncle has especially made for her? And to that, can she learn to love someone herself?Come join her journey to reveal one more s


Welcome to my Chobits Story!

Well, its not going to be a Takakun or Shinbo one just to let you know fans! And not a Ueda/Yumi pairing...I have other people in mind....

            Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or Sailor Moon

**Chapter 1: **Problems

            Everything is going well for Rini Shields. Her parents have the perfect marriage, she has sweet(as in cool) friends, and a nice life...or so she had until, they made her move into the apartment building her Aunt Chibya manages. It is about time too, Rini's been 18 for awhile now and she's supposed to move out just after her birthday. And since she's working on a teaching degree already but...she's stuck being a student aide to a prep-school teacher for the rest of her high school year. Eh, whatta ya gunna do?

            Good thing Hotaru happens to go to the same prep-school so she wouldn't feel so alone. And her other good neighbors Shinbo and Hideki. (You'll find out why Shinbo's a neighbor again in a minute....) 

            "That's it for today class. Now I would like you all to do pages 34 and 35 for homework and you never know there might be a pop quiz sometime this week so I would like all of you to be ready for that," instructed Ms. Shimizu as everyone was getting their stuff together.

            As the students were piling out, Rini looked up at Ms. Shimizu just standing there as Shinbo passed by with the same depressed face. Something must've been wrong. 

            Rini's best-friend, Hotaru Tomoe(lets just say she's around 20) walked up to the desk. "You ready?"

            "I'll be there in a minute. You go on ahead with out me."

"Okay! Don't be gone too long!" And with that, when Hotaru just skipped out of the class, Rini continued to pretend to pack everything in her school bag as Ms. Shimizu had that blank look on her face as she gathered her papers into her briefcase. "What's wrong with you now, Ms. Shimizu?"

            Just not too long ago, from what Shinbo told Rini, both Takako and him were engaged to be married. Untill...they had an argument which caused Shinbo to move out and the engagement to be broken. As far as Rini knew the two she tried and tried and tried to ask what caused the two to break up...but neither of them would answer her.

            "Its...its nothing..." came the teacher's faint reply. "You have those papers to grade for your homework?"

            "Yes ma'am."

Ms. Shimizu tried to make a smiled but all it looked like was a faint curve of her mouth. "Good. Now go by the answer key and make sure you don't share any answers with Motosuwa. You know how he needs to try."

            Rini sighed. "Yup. That ronin needs major help. And that other one too."

Teacher coughed and then left. 

            _"She must be really hurting..." _She griped her hand tightly. _"Then its settled! Tonight, when Shinbo comes over to tutor me for my other classes, I'll pry it out of him!" _And we all know Rini's determined to achieve her goals.

___________________________________

            "Is there something bothering you, Sempai?(well, what do ya know? Yumi calls Rini-sempai as well!)" Rini's other high school best-friend Yumi  asked as Rini, Hotaru and herself were out sitting on the patio of  CAFÉ BLEU eating their favorite dessert: carrot cake(and that's mine too! Yum!) as Rini looked at her with the plain ol' silver metallic fork in her mouth. "What do you mean?"

            "You've been acting so strange ever since prep-school let out. Is there anything bothering you?"

            "Oh, no, no. Just some hard decent and pathetic papers to grade for Ms. Shimizu's ronin class." Rini loves bringing up the fact that half the class failed their prep-school exam last year including Hideki and Shinbo. Pathetic failures, of course. "She gave 'em a surprise trig. Test today." She began fighting out loud this time. "And of course that's what I have to grade. Doubt it all would pass though."

            "She's the teacher who was involved with that other guy?" Yumi started. "His name's Shinbo, right?"

            "Yeah..." Rini leaned back in her chair, actually getting serious for a moment. "Ever since he moved back and Ms. Shimizu's been getting worse and worse every time they become face to face, I wonder what really caused them to separate. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to try to pry info out of those two." She fell flat on her face on the table as the glasses rattled. "But I won't give up tonight!"

            Hotaru eat a piece and paused when Rini received her telepathy message. _"Why don't you read his mind? Go back to where the problem started?"_

            "Huh?" Trying not to make Yumi so suspicious that her two friends have super powers, Rini smiled and looked down. _"Of course!__ Why didn't I think of that?"_ Rini turned to Yumi. "So how's life? You still crushing on that manager of T-roll? (I know that's not how you spell it but that's how it sounds to me. And by the way, this takes up afterwards but these two don't get together.)

            Yumi almost choked on the frosting when she gave Rini a look. Rini, who had the face of a cat looking all innocent, she looked down. "Now, I'm actually over him. We did go on one date but he was right about one thing."

            "What's that?"

"There is the age differences. He's just older than me and I'm too young. Sempai, he's even older than you."

            Rini scratched her check with her forefinger. "Eh...you're right about that. But still, take my parents. When they first started dating, mom was still in middle school as dad was already in college. Now I call that a major gap in aging but they loved each other!"

            Yumi seemed more saddened. "There's a new girl in there now."

"New...girl?" Hotaru repeated.

            "Makato(Gosh, I always use their English names but I know it sounds like this. Correct me if I spelled her first name wrong, okay?) Kito. That's her name."

            "Oh! Silly!" Rini motioned her hand up and down. "That's one of my friends!(Lita's around 25 like the others except for Serena)."

            "You know her?"

"Yeah! Long time friend. Why?" getting all interrogative now, are we Rini? "Are they flirting?"

            "Why are you asking me? I don't know!"

"Hm..."

___________________________________________________________________________

            "Wow, this is really interesting."

"What is?"

            It was already night now and Shinbo and Sumomo had already welcomed themselves over when Rini was in the middle of her grading. "Hideki's gotten a really good grade on this." She showed him the paper as he took it.

            "Wow, you're right. If Motosuwa keeps achieving himself like he did here, he'll actually get to college no time flat...and then when he's a college man, he'll say goodbye to his virginity!"

            "I wouldn't say that if you were talking about yourself, ronin," I showed him his paper which made him feel worse. "You should try achieving yourself and maybe you'll get to college."

            I snatched up back the papers and put them away as I took out the worst subject I could fail in....chemistry. 

            __

_"Why don't you read his mind? Go back where the problem started?"_ She could try. 

            "Shinbo!" Knocking came from next door. "Shinbo, are you there?"

He shook his head. "That guy...I'll be right back. And you better be studying when I come back."

            "Yes sir!" Rini chuckled nervously as she watched Shinbo stand up and turn towards the door. _"Now's the perfect time!"_She thought to herself as she too stood up and held her hand out to reach into his mind....

            A whistle blew as Shinbo's tiny persocom Sumomo hopped onto Rini's face which caused her to fall on her back. "Doing nothing is not what Ms. Rini isn't supposed to be doing. She needs her nose in the book right away!"

            After she plied Sumomo off her face and started to get up to get something to drink for her and her tutor, Shinbo's and Hideki's talking just intrigued her to listen in. She can't help being nosey...

            "Really? She said that?"

"Yeah, you actually did well on your test for once!"

            "What do you mean for once?"

"Nothin'! From the looks of it, she looked proud of you. Soon, you're ronin-virgin self'll be no more!"

            "Yeah...and WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINING THE VIRGIN STUFF UP?" Hideki growled. "Its already embarrassing that Rini knows about that."

            Rini held in her laughter and continued listening in. 

"By the way..." Motosuwa's voice seemed to get lower into a whisper now. "Did you tell her?"

            "Tell 'her?'?"

"Don't act dumb with me Shinbo. If you won't tell her, I'll be glad to do it. For you helping me with Chi all the time. You do love her don't you?"

            Rini gasped. So...that's the reason her prep-school advisor and her neighbor broke up...Rini was the cause of it.

_______________________________________________________________

**Well, there's the end of that one! I try not to make a fiction story that doesn't have super powers in it but you can tell her, I'm weak for that. But please review! And no flames!**

**Next chapter: Rini gets more stuff added to her problems! Here's a hint...its at her parent's renewing their vows ceremony....the biggest shock of them all! If you know, please don't spill it. **


End file.
